


Haunting

by alltimelilly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Song fic, fluff with small amounts of angst, for reader, mention of breakup, very OOC characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimelilly/pseuds/alltimelilly
Summary: Based off the song Hautning by Halsey, You, Steve, and Bucky decide to get some lunch and you run into someone you weren't planning to see. Hopefully, Steve would play along with your rouse.I got a boyfriend now, and he's made of gold
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on May 2, 2016_
> 
> This is a songfic of the song Haunting by Halsey! Also, it's kinda short, but kinda cute hehe

"No way!" Bucky yelled at you.

You nodded with a laugh. "Yeah, high school me was pretty weird."

"There's no way that's you." Steve, your best friend, looked at the photo you had pulled up on your phone.

"I'm glad you think that; don't we try to forget those years?" You smiled and pulled your phone away.

"You're still cute." Steve messed your hair around.

You shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

You, Steve, and Bucky sat in silence for a minute. "You guys wanna go out? I'm starving." You complained and rubbed your stomach.

Bucky stood up. "You're always hungry."

You shrugged. "Let's go!" And grabbed their hands, running out.

You found yourself at a Wendy's since it was the closest thing. And since you didn't have any plans tonight, you guys dined in.

Sitting next to Steve and across from Bucky, you took a bite of the burger you got when Bucky's eyes grew big.

"What?" You asked. "Something on my face?"

Bucky shook his head. "Just... don't turn around."

You nodded, afraid that it might have been someone who saw you on a mission with the Avengers, but you listened.

"Is that who I think it is?" His voice rang through your ears.

"Oh." You looked right at Bucky, and you could hear him walking up to you. You put a fake smile on.

"Long time no see!" Your ex-boyfriend walked up to the table you were sat at.

"Not long enough." You mumbled.

"You miss me, babe?" He asked you.

"Don't call me that, thanks." You said, attitude clear.

"Whatever. Who are these guys? My replacements?" He asked you. "Let me tell you; no one is as good as me."

You nodded. "Actually, this is my boyfriend, and his best friend." You put your arm around Steve, and he smiled.

"Oh _really_?" Your ex asked. "It's only been a week since the breakup!"

"Correction. It's been four months- you just keep calling every few days to mock me. It's like I'm being haunted by you." You rolled your eyes.

"You love it." He smiled.

You sighed. "News flash, I've got a boyfriend now, and he's made of gold." You smiled.

Steve seemed to be going along with the whole thing; he knew how much it hurt after the breakup and how much you just wanted to show your ex that he's nothing but your past. You don't need your past haunting you.

"I don't believe you." He said.

"Why in the hell don't you believe them?" Bucky asked.

"They seem awkward. Prove it." Your ex asked.

"How do you want me to prove that I'm dating Steve?" You asked.

"Kiss him." He demanded.

You turned your head to Steve, and he put his hand behind your neck, pulling you in for a kiss.

It took you a second to realize that you were kissing your best friend- and that you liked it.

You pulled away. "Proof enough?" You smiled, your lipstick still on Steve's lips.

Your ex sighed. "Whatever. I'll see you around."

"Hope not!" Steve called as he began to walk away.

Your ex walked out of the restaurant, and you put your arm down. "Thanks so much, Steve."

Steve smiled and took a drink from his cup. "It's no problem." He seemed bothered, but you let him get away with it.

\-----

"And they kissed!" You heard Bucky tell Wanda.

"Of course they did- they're adorable!" Wanda shrieked. "Would they not make such a great couple?"

"They would," Bucky said.

"Why did I hear a Wanda shriek? Something happen to the speedster? It wasn't me this time!" Tony walked in.

"No! Our ship is sailing!" Wanda smiled.

"Cap and the America?" Tony asked, using the name for the duo that is you and Steve.

"Yes!!" Wanda shrieked.

"For the record," You walked into the room, "We only kissed to get my creepy ex away from me." You clarified with a raised eyebrow.

"But did you enjoy it?" Wanda put her head on her hand.

"I bet Cap did." Tony smiled. "And here he comes!"

"What?" Steve said when he walked into this conversation.

"Did you enjoy your kissssss?" Wanda asked Steve.

"As a matter of fact," Steve smirked. "I did."

"Oh, thank god, so did I!" You said under your breath, but Wanda heard you, and her smile grew wide.

"YES!" She yelled. "I knew you guys would be great for each other!"

Steve looked at you and bowed with one hand in front of him. "Maybe we give this a try?" Steve smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, I have more on my profile and you can check me out on Tumblr [@that-sokovian-bastard](https://that-sokovian-bastard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
